1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and more particularly, to a TFT substrate used in a display device for displaying images and a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a signal wiring formed on an insulation substrate to drive, for example, a plurality of pixels, a TFT, and/ or a pixel electrode. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer including a red filter, a green filter and a blue filter, and a common electrode facing the pixel electrode.
Since a manufacturing process of the TFT substrate is performed through a photo etching process using a mask, manufacturing costs can be lowered and the productivity can be enhanced by decreasing the number of masks used in the photo etching process.
A four-mask process includes a patterning of an active pattern and a data wiring through one mask process. In the four-mask process, a transmittance ratio of a predetermined area can be controlled using a slit mask or a half-tone mask to form an edge portion of a photoresist pattern. The active pattern and the data wiring are patterned through a combination of an etching process and an ashing process.
However, a mask-less technology may complicate a manufacturing process, such that yield and light transmittance are decreased.